


Bubblegum

by sainthound



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Based off of a Prompt on Tumblr, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy fluff flufffff, Ghost Sex, I might do a part 2 at some point, I will fill up the hotgomery tag on ao3 singlehandedly if I have to, Nora is so oblivious bby, i love these two so much, this is literally just fluff with some smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainthound/pseuds/sainthound
Summary: "I don't understand why you did it. I thought those nails were... well, your trademark, almost."In which Billie cuts her nails and Nora can't for the death of her figure out why.





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread, nor is it anywhere near the quality of other Hotgomery fics. I love these two and needed to write something for them, though. Based off of a prompt by @extra-mt16 on tumblr (though I'm not entirely sure they're still active). Find me on tumblr @uncannylamby :D
> 
> "Imagine Nora’s first time with Billie. She finds out Billie now has short nails and asks: “Why did you cut your nails? They were beautiful.” And Billie smirks at her adorable innocence. Nora later finds out why, of course ;)
> 
> I ain’t writing it but someone’s gotta."
> 
> Hello, that someone is me. Enjoy, lovelies! <3

"Darling?"

Billie's eyes fluttered open as she felt the lips on her wrist fall still. "Hm?" She sat up a little against the pillows on the couch, eyeing Nora, who was gazing at her with a kind of sad confusion. "What's up, baby?"

Nora stroked from her forearm down to her hand, holding it gently in her own lace gloved one. "You cut your nails."

Billie almost snorted with laughter. "No, I didn't. I took off the acrylic ones, that's all."

"Oh, but they were so pretty..." Nora sighed. Billie's bubblegum pink press-on nails had become an unlikely favourite with her, and now they were gone, well... it was a crying shame.

"You know I can just buy more, right?" Billie told her slyly, a smirk pulling at her lips. "And I painted the nails underneath, look." She wiggled her fingers to demonstrate; the shortened nails were painted with the same shiny bubblegum pink as her press-on ones.

Nora continued to pout. Billie gave a short amused laugh and held her arms out, letting the ghost burrow into her embrace. "I know you liked my nails," the medium chuckled, nosing into the golden curls behind Nora's ear and pressing a few kisses to the soft pale skin there. 

Nora made a noncommittal humming noise, resting her forehead against the warmth of Billie's throat. "I did. They were lovely." She turned her head a little and mouthed gently at Billie's pulse point, drawing a longing sigh from the medium's lips. "But I don't understand why you did it. I thought those nails were... well, your trademark, almost."

Billie took a shuddering breath, trying to collect her thoughts as Nora mindlessly licked away the smudges of lipstick her kisses had left. She still managed to smirk as she spoke. "You... y'know how we were talking, last week? About maybe getting more intimate?"

Nora's lips stilled and she raised her head silently, a rosy blush stealing over her pale face. "Yes. Um." She bit her lower lip gently, and Billie fought the urge to tackle her to the couch and kiss her all over her adorably flustered face. Of course, it was only natural for a ghost half-stuck in the 1920s to be unduly embarrassed by anything beyond a chaste kiss in public. Even in private, she found it difficult to do anything even slightly risqué, which meant the conversation the previous week had been a long and difficult one.

Eventually, the two of them had come to some sort of unofficial decision; Billie was to take the lead, which she was perfectly happy with, and Nora would say so if anything happened she did not like.

"Well..." Billie began, carefully stroking Nora's hair. It was probably better to cut right to the chase, rather than making things more awkward. "Have you ever been fingered?"

Nora's eyes fluttered and her lips parted in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Fingered," Billie clarified. "That's when someone puts their fingers up your-"

"I could have deduced that, Billie Dean Howard!" Nora interrupted in a shrill voice. She frowned. "Must you use such... such vulgar language? Isn't there a more pleasant word?"

Billie laughed, touching her fingertips to her lips. "No, there isn't. Have you ever been fingered?" She repeated.

Nora sniffed disdainfully and shook her head no, her blush reaching her ears and the hollow of her throat. Billie grinned. "Would you like to be?"

The ghost opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again, her gaze flicking back to Billie's shortened nails. Her eyes suddenly flew wide open. "Is that what-? Because the long nails would-? Oh goodness, I- how terribly- no, I- oh, I'm such a fool!" She fumbled for her scrap of lace handkerchief and held it to her face, looking absolutely mortified. Billie burst into a fit of giggles, wrapping her arms tighter around Nora and snuggling her close.

"You're not a fool, don't say that," she chuckled breathlessly once she'd calmed down a little, peppering kisses over Nora's neck and cheeks. Nora made a soft, slightly melodramatic wailing noise, muffled by her handkerchief. "Oh, how humiliating..."

"It wasn't humiliating, it was funny." Billie smiled against her skin. "And cute. You're cute. Beautiful," she amended quickly. Nora had never been partial to being called 'cute'.

Nora groaned and tugged Billie closer, pressing kisses to her forehead. "You're beautiful too." She kissed the tip of her nose, leaving a smear of lipstick and wiping it away with her thumb. A rare, dimpled smile graced her features. "So beautiful."

Her smile was infectious. Billie smiled back adoringly, and pressed their lips together in a lingering, chaste kiss. She pulled away after a moment, their mouths a hair's breadth apart, tracing Nora's face with her fingertips. "You're gorgeous. Look at you. You're so beautiful."

Nora's long eyelashes fluttered. "I know." Before Billie could reply, she captured her lips in a surprisingly hungry open-mouthed kiss, winding her arms around the medium's waist. Billie kissed back gladly, pushing into her embrace, catching her glossy lower lip between her teeth and nipping gently. Nora whined, and spurred on by her pretty noises, Billie licked into her mouth, intent on tasting the snow-cold heat of the ghost on her tongue. It was unlike anything else, that taste; both hot and cold, sweet and dusty, and intensely, insatiably addictive.

Their kissing was all desire and lust now, and Nora was already almost moaning against Billie's lips. Unsurprising, really, considering how loud she was usually. Billie pressed on her shoulders, coaxing her to lay back against the couch cushions, and broke the kiss for a moment to pant breathlessly.

Nora gazed up at her with darkened eyes, her lips shining with a mixture of saliva and red lacquer. She swallowed hard, her nails digging into Billie's hips. "I... I want you. Now."

"Now? Here?" Billie panted, licking her lips. The door was locked, but there was always the possibility of a less respectful ghost barging in without permission; Hayden, Hugo and the twins were the main culprits.

But then again, where else could they go?

Nora pulled their hips a little closer and gasped softly as Billie slid a leg between her thighs. "Yes... oh, darling-!" Her voice rose to a cry as Billie pressed up with her knee, moving it in small circles. "Oh, goodness..."

Billie straightened up a little, keeping up the pressure with her knee as she unbuttoned her shirt, teasingly. "Does that feel good?"

Nora only replied with a loud gasp, arching her hips up desperately, whimpers spilling from her lips. Billie threw her shirt to one side, hiked up her skirt, and ground her leg up with new vigour.

"Oh!" Nora's arms locked around her shoulders, her sharp red nails digging into her skin. "Yes, darling, more!"

Billie tried to stifle a laugh; she was pretty sure every ghost in the house was aware of their situation right now. Nora gave her a vaguely offended look. "What? What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Billie reached round the back of Nora's dress and searched for the zip. She laughed softly. "You're just so loud. Don't know why I'm surprised, really."

Nora sat up a little for Billie to unzip her gown, shrugging the straps off her shoulders and sliding it down to give the medium a delicious eyeful of her breasts. Billie's mouth went dry as the ghost caught her chin between her slender fingers, blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut up," she purred, "and touch me, Billie Dean."

Billie smirked, watching her slide out of her dress and fold it semi-neatly. "Watch it, darling. If you get too bossy I might have to punish you."

Nora snorted derisively, pulling her back down on top of her and taking Billie's hand in hers. Keeping her glass-blue eyes on Billie's bright hazel ones, she placed the medium's hand on her smooth lower belly, just above her white lace underwear. "I'd like to see you try. Now how about trying to convince me about those nails?"

Billie smiled, ducking her head against Nora's neck and nibbling there gently. Her fingers pushed past the waistband of her panties and met soft curls underneath. "Of course, princess," she teased.

The next time Nora moaned, it could probably be heard in Constance's house next door.


End file.
